


Interrupted By Fireworks

by sofiathefool



Series: The Story of a Former Technician and a YouTuber [3]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2022, Final Fantasy VII - Freeform, Interrupted By Fireworks, M/M, Mentions of Death, New Year's Eve, Nostalgia, Not really diary but ok, Phan wedding, Phil's diary, Phil's memories, Remembrance, Reminiscense, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 23:19:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5604712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sofiathefool/pseuds/sofiathefool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Sadly, the best days go by the quickest, so all the dancing, eating, crying, laughing and drinking seemed to go by in a blur, only slowing down on our first dance. Dan took care of the songs for the wedding, and we danced to the sound of  a piano and violin rendition of “Interrupted By Fireworks” from Final Fantasy VII.  The lights were dimmed to a peaceful pinkish purple shade, and we swayed to the sound of the music. We kissed, slowly, as if we had all the time in the world. And in that moment, it truly felt like we did.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>**SEQUEL TO BAD DAY'S POWER PLAY & SEASON GREETINGS**PART OF THE STORY OF A FORMER TECHNICIAN AND A YOUTUBER SERIES**CAN BE READ INDEPENDENTLY**</p><p>It is New Year's Eve of the year 2022 and Phil decides to sit down and write down some of his favourite memories before going to a New Year's Party.</p><p>**MENTIONS OF DEATH**No one actually dies, don't worry**</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interrupted By Fireworks

 

As I look at my living room, I can not help losing myself in the wondrous concoction of trinkets decorating our house for the festive season. There are waves of metallic tinsel undulating around the Christmas tree, leading our way all the way to the top, where our silver star is sat, glorious and untouchable. But the way around the tree is not uninterrupted. There are no empty spaces on that tree. Everywhere one looks, one can find a little bauble or any other kind of decoration to leave one in awe with how beautiful it is. As if that isn't enough, the tree is strategically illuminated by fairy lights to highlight even its most unnoticed areas, bestowing the whole thing with an ethereal glow. And I am only describing our tree!

 

The rest of the house is not as heavily decorated as our fake spruce, but it definitely preserves the same theme. We have holly and mistletoe hanging from the top of our door frames, a beautiful evergreen wreath on our front door, small snow globes scattered on the shelves all around the house, candy canes inside transparent pots, bows wrapped around doorknobs and bells hanging lonesomely on each window frame. We even had a sock on our mantelpiece to put in Judith's “Father Christmas” presents. And yes, had. When she took it down, she managed to tear away a large piece of the fabric and all the presents poured down unto the ground. She didn't even care. She was too distracted with all the surprises we prepared for her to even remember to conserve her sock.

 

This past Christmas was a lovely one, yes. One of the best up until now, definitely! After I met Dan, all the Christmases I have had were unbelievably magical, all of them perfect in their own way. Judith just brought even more joy to this time, so much that I don't even remember how I could have ever celebrated this time of the year without these two in my life. Fact is that I did, and all those holidays spent with my parents were lovely too, but having my own family gives Christmas a different taste, if I can call it that.

 

However, Christmas has come and gone already, and it's time for me and everyone else to begin focusing on the upcoming Réveillon. London promises to do a great job fireworks wise this year. Not sure whether they can compete with the best shows in the world, but at least it will be much better than we Londoners are used to.

 

This year, we decided we wouldn't throw the party here, in our home. Last year had left the house in bad shape, given we invited some of the newbies at the radio station and they got too drunk too quickly. I shiver just thinking about the puddles of vomit we found on the garden. Not to mention the huge shit we found in our cat's sandbox.

 

I remember when we reprimanded them for their behaviour, their shocked yet guilty expressions falling grimmer every passing second. They were so worried they would get fired! Little did they know I had no power to do such a thing. I may be one of the most respected and awarded DJs at the BBC Radio 1 station, but I have no power over who stayed and who was fired. I could be fired at any moment myself, despite how much I have consistently contributed to the station. Once I reminded them of this fact, with a slightly too amused, snickering Dan by my side, they all seemed to exhale in relief simultaneously. We all laughed together.

 

I did remember to mention the sandbox situation, but I didn't get that much of a response. Just more blushes and head scratching. I dropped the subject, but I made sure to tell them that it was the first and last time that would happen. The relief quickly dissipated and they were scared all over again.

 

When I got home that day, I sat on the couch with Dan, each of us with a bottle of beer in hand, and I asked him whether I was that intimidating. Dan laughed in response, resting his arm behind my neck and caressing my shoulder with the tip of his fingers. He told me that I was a bit scary when I was in my “professional mode”, but otherwise as intimidating as a pink butterfly stuck in a marshmallow. I laughed and took a moment to really look at him as he took a swig at his Heineken.

 

A few wrinkles were beginning to appear in his otherwise smooth face, especially on his forehead and around his eyes. Of course, I knew they were due to his expressions, his laughing and smiling, as well as his frowning. He is a hard-working man, often running himself down to get his work done, but that never took away his jovial and young spirit. He is always ready to play with Judith, no matter how tired he is, leaving me to make dinner and perhaps do some quick cleaning.

 

He also has no problems helping out with the chores. We have long ago settled that the chores would be a 50/50 deal. We sat down, discussed what we liked and didn't like doing each and we settled that one would do what the other didn't like. For instance, I cannot stand ironing clothes, so Dan does that on Wednesdays and Saturdays, but he doesn't particularly enjoy vacuum cleaning the floor, so I do that on our weekends. It was a great arrangement, and our house was always looking fresh and organized thanks to that. I mean, at least as fresh and organized as a house where a young child resides can be.

 

Dan has also dropped a bit weight as the years passed. He now has a discreet muscular build which can easily go unnoticed with long-sleeved clothes and jeans. But when he wore short sleeves, everyone could notice his toned arms. It suited him quite well. This happened mainly, again, because of his work. He is still youtuber – who would say the community would last until 2022 -, but he is not limited to that. He has managed to make one of his dreams come true, and he is now an actor. He is not a television actor or anything. He works with theatre productions at the West End. He has even worked with Carrie in some of them!

 

When she heard he would be joining them, she called us all excited, giggling and congratulating Dan for managing to join them. She truly is a sweetheart.

 

Carrie is another person to look up to. She manages to balance her acting and writing careers, as well as participating on some musical projects on the side, whilst keeping her energetic and bubbly self intact. Just a few months ago, Carrie released her most recent book. It was children's book, and quite a long one at that. It is about a prince who wants to save princesses, so he sets out from his castle with the King's permission in search of a princess. He heard of this supposed princess who had been kidnapped by a dragon and hid in his mountain. He manages to save the princess, but he doesn't take long to realize the princess was not a princess but a prince, and the rest of the story narrates how they fell in love and how they ended up ruling the kingdom together and peacefully.

 

I read this story to Judith before it was even published as we received early copies of it in the mail. Judith loved the story, especially because she decided to compare the princes to Dan and I. It was adorable, to say the least.

 

There's been talk of a movie adaptation of the book by Disney, which is Carrie's biggest dream, and it has been rumoured that Dan would play the prince who was saved. He has been refusing to acknowledge those rumours as to not get his hopes up, which is quite wise, but all of us are quite expectant. It would be his big break to participate in a film such as this, and he knows it. What he doesn't know, however, is that I wrote an e-mail to the director interested in making the film happen, asking him whether they could consider Dan for the role, and he said they had definitely kept an eye on him since he participated in the West End's most recent production of Lion King. He also told me he was the second person they had considered for the role, the first being Thomas Brodie-Sangster.

 

What really excited me was that Ansel Elgort would be playing the main character in the production if it is followed through. Imagine Dan sharing a screen with Ansel! That would be amazing!

 

But now we shall wait until further news arrive.

 

I am going to get a bit sappy now, but I am genuinely grateful for everything I have in life. I have a beautiful husband, to whom I got married back in July, a beautiful 5-year-old daughter with chocolate eyes and dark, wiry hair, two cats, despite my allergies, a nice, cosy house with a beautiful garden, a good job, and the possibility to support my family easily. Sure me and Dan work our asses off everyday to sustain all of this, but it does not matter. All that matters is that my daughter is happy and healthy, and that my husband is just the same.

 

But if anyone had told me back in 2014 where I would be today, I would have slapped them for trying to fool me. I seriously would.

 

I was 27 years old back then, working as a technician for a shitty appliance company. Washers and ovens broke down everyday, and there Phil went to fix them. I actually did not mind the job much, at least up until my boss changed. It is no secret that he was a dickhead to all of us, managing to steal all my love for the work from me.

 

As my interest on my job diminished, my interest on the radio grew. I had a cousin working on BBC Radio 1 back then, and she taught me a lot about how to operate mixing tables and all of that jazz. Then, in the middle of 2015, the station was looking for a new DJ and I decided to participate on the contest. I recorded a draft of what my shows could be, edited it and sent it to them on the third day. On the day after I met Dan, I got the confirmation that I could get a weekly show on Friday afternoons, which made me feel over the moon. I called him as soon as I heard, accidentally waking him up. It was not my fault, though. He had no business being asleep at 12 in the afternoon, after all. He did wake up fully as soon as I told him and we met at a pub to celebrate. Funny how even with only one day of knowing him he was already supporting me so…

 

We didn't take long to get together. We gave ourselves around three months to get to really know each other and spend as much time as we could together. I got to know him quite well in those months, but for the first two years, we were continuously learning new things about each other. We still do nowadays, but that new knowledge comes mostly from new experiences we undergo together.

 

And so, since the 19th October 2015 till nowadays, Dan and I have been in the greatest relationship I could have imagined. I proposed to him back on our 6th anniversary, last year, and we got married on the 10th of July this year, 2022.

 

It wasn't supposed to be a big wedding, but it turned out to be so. We felt it was kind of a metaphor for our whole relationship, as neither of us were expecting it to last longer than year. This might sound strange, of course, but we had our reasons. On the one hand, Dan had just broken up with his ex when we had our thing back in 2015. On the other hand, I was completely stressed out from my job and from the expectation of being accepted or not, so that initial attraction I felt towards Dan was more of a result of lust and the need to unwind. He was an opportunity and I took it.

 

My past relationships, despite having had quite a few of them, never lasted longer than a year. That is why, when we reached our first anniversary in 2016, we were living a strange mélange of surprise, wonderment, infatuation and love. But it didn't stop us. Quite obviously so, given where we are now.

 

I remember it well, as if it had happened just yesterday. I also remember everything else that has happened along the way, like all those nights in which we fell asleep cuddling together on the couch, or the times we walked around Manchester together, or the three hour long breakfasts, the pancake making, the video games we played together… I remember it all.

 

Some of my fondest memories come from Manchester, actually. I used to live up in the North back in my youth, in Rossendale to be more exact, and Manchester is a city I have always loved visiting. I had already moved to London in a leap of faith when I met Dan, but I always held the North close to my heart. I still do. Because of this, I decided to take Dan to the North in our second year of dating.

 

Sadly, the Manchester Eye had already been taken down by then. It would've been a nice thing to show Dan, certainly. But it matters not. He loved the city any way, so much that we spent many weekends there since then. We even had plans to move to Manchester, but it would be highly impractical in this stage of my life. I am doing quite well in the radio and me moving to Manchester could ruin that, so we decided to stay in London. And it's fine. We both enjoy living here, and Judith loves it too.

 

Despite not being able to live in Manchester for the time being, we managed to have our wedding there. A lot of people nagged us about it as it was very impractical and everybody had to travel quite a bit to go there, but they came anyway.

 

We were extremely lucky to be able to have our wedding in the Mercure Manchester Piccadilly Hotel. Their teams were so concerned about our tastes and what we liked and did their damnest to give us the best wedding they could. Some of them are actually our friends nowadays and ended up getting an invitation for the wedding themselves. They were all really nice people.

 

But the wedding... Now that was a dream…

 

It all began quite early in the morning. Dan and I had slept in different rooms, as our families basically forced us to do so.

 

“It's bad luck to see your spouse before the wedding!” they said, as they dragged Dan one way and me the other. It was quite funny to see how invested everyone was.

 

On that morning, I woke up to the scent of freshly baked pancakes and coffee, my favourite breakfast, and I immediately knew who had been behind it. Smiling, and I sat up on the bed and stretched my arms, yawning. I ran my hands through my hair, finding my usual morning quiff. I put on my glasses, which had been resting on my beside table, and proceeded to look around to locate where the smell came from, finding the tray on top of the coffee table by the window. I sat down on the settee by that table, and the first thing which caught my eye was a pink paper, folded in half. I opened it up and smiled as I read the message.

 

_Good morning, love. I figured I'd order a special breakfast for you today. I talked to the chefs and made sure it was exactly how we always do it back at home. I love you, and I can't wait to see you and to be able to call you my husband._

 

_\- Dan_

 

With a grin and blushed cheeks, I picked up the given utensils and dug into my breakfast, sighing happily after I was done.

 

I went to the en-suite bathroom, took a shower and returned to room. I laid my suit down on the bed carefully, trying not to mess up its ironing, and just stared at it for a long time.

 

I remember that, in those long minutes, I was basically reviewing every single year I'd spent with Dan and realized that I would do it. I realized I would be marrying the love of my life within a very short timespan and I was ready. I was ready to tie the knot. I was ready to take that step. I was ready to wear those wedding bands Dan chose. I was ready to hear his laments, to endure his stubbornness, to support him in his breakdowns and to love every single centimetre of him. I loved him with my life, and there was no denying that. I still do.

 

So, I wiped the tears which had fallen from my eyes and I put the suit on. When I was slotting the cuff links of my shirt, my mother entered the room. She had the habit of not knocking, but I was used to it.

 

What I wasn't used to seeing was her crying. She just stood in the middle of the room, tears streaming down her face, looking at me as if she'd just found the doors to Heaven. I walked up to her and took her hands in my own, smiling tearfully too. We hugged then, her burying her face in my neck.

 

“My baby boy is getting married,” she whispered shakily. We both giggled. We parted slightly, but still held on to each other. I wiped a tear which was threatening to fall from her features and smiled.

 

“You are going to mess up your makeup at this rate,” I commented, looking down at her.

 

“Well, good thing this is waterproof mascara, then. Tricks of the trade,” she shrugged, grinning up at me. I laughed. She brought her hand to my cheek then, caressing it gingerly.

 

“I am so proud of you, Phil. You found an amazing man to spend the rest of your life with, to cherish and to love. You have a beautiful daughter who has a smile like the Sun and the gaze of the Moon. You have a beautiful home, beautiful pets… You made it, Phil. You made it. And I am proud to say that I stood by you in every second of it. I love you, darling...”

 

As she spoke, her voice got shakier and weaker. It was clear she was struggling to say it, but one could tell it was true. Despite her frowning brows and her shimmering eyes, she was smiling. A true, genuine smile like I'd never seen before. I started crying then, holding on to her tightly. We sobbed together, rocking back and forth in our embrace. A few minutes later we let go and we wiped our tears.

 

“By this rate, I am going to marry Dan looking like a frog who has not slept in days,” I managed, chuckling when I was done.

 

“Or a frog who smoked something it shouldn't have,” my mum suggested, and we laughed even more.

 

After that, she helped me with my suit and my hair. She then applied moisturiser to my face and my hands, as well as sprayed me with my perfume. I could have done it all by myself, but my mother insisted on doing it, and I let her.

 

A few hours later, after saying hello to everybody as they arrived at the venue, I was waiting for Dan by the altar. We thought of walking down the aisle together, but our mothers decided that it would be better to follow the tradition and have one waiting for the other. We didn't present any contestation, other than asking them who would be waiting for whom. They decided unanimously it would be better to have the older one of the two wait for the youngest. Dan threw his hands in the air and complained that he would be the bride. We all just laughed at him.

 

Yet, when I was waiting for him, I could not even muster a smile. I was torn between constantly checking my wristwatch and looking around the church. PJ, who was standing right behind me, tapped my shoulder to get my attention.

 

“Phil, don't worry, he's coming,” he said, resting his hand on my shoulder and giving it a comforting squeeze. I hated that moment. I just wanted to disappear from the church and never look back.

 

Don't get me wrong, I wanted to marry Dan, but the nerves were killing me then, and I felt like vomiting everywhere. It was not a pleasing moment.

 

However, all it took to steal my breath away and ease my mind was hearing the first notes of Wagner's Bridal March. I turned around completely to face the entry of the venue, and was mesmerized to find my soon-to-be husband look so… dashing. He was wearing a tight fitting white tuxedo with a thick black trim and shiny black shoes. His hair had been styled to the side, almost like my own, which was something I rarely saw. His rose was hanging from his pocket. It was blue, his favourite colour. He said it had become his favourite after looking at my eyes, back in the day.

 

His eyes were shimmering, though, and I could see a tear run down his cheek. He was smiling, nevertheless. As he climbed the stairs of the altar to meet me, I extended my arm towards him. He took my hand and we stood side by side. The melody ceased then, and the church fell into silence.

 

For the next hour or so, the priest talked and talked. I did not hear most of what he said. I was too busy stealing glances at Dan and blushing when he caught me. Finally, the time for the vows and the ring exchanging came. We both had written our own vows. They were short and sweet, and very much us.

 

“ _Phil. Phil Lester. I haven't got enough words to describe how lucky I am to have met you. It was a weird time in my life, in which someone had decided to leave my life in a bad way. But they say that every time a door closes, a window is opened, and you were that window for me, Phil. You entered my life all of a sudden and changed it drastically. You also changed me, Phil, and for the better. From making me actually enjoy Christmas to helping me stop being too harsh on myself, you were the one who influenced me the most to be the person I am today. And thanks to you being in my life, I have now a beautiful husband, can I say husband already? No matter. I have a beautiful husband, a beautiful daughter and an amazing life. We have a family. I love you, Phil. For today and for evermore. Thank you for everything.”_

 

I was nearly crying by the time Dan was done, but I had to keep it in. I still had to make my own vows too, after all. So, I took a deep breath and I spoke.

 

“ _Dan,_ _I remember when I first met you. You_ _r_ _washing machine had broken and, as most people here know, I used to be a technician. I went to your house to fix that washing machine and, the minute you opened the door, you became a babbling mess. When I got to meet you better, I couldn't assimilate the fact that the guy I first met and the guy I was seeing right in front of me were the same person. But some things were the same between you and him. You both are sweet, kind, loving, and, I dare say, quite handsome,”_ the guests laughed then, some of them agreeing with me.

 

“ _You said that I changed you, Dan. Well, if I did, it was nothing compared with how you changed me. Or perhaps not how much you changed me, but rather how much you changed my life. You gave me hope when I had none, you gave me something to look forward to when things were suffocating, you gave me a shoulder to lean on, a light in the darkness, a companion for life… You gave me so, so much, and I hope I am managing to give something back to you too. I love you, Dan Howell. And, before I finish and we can officially become husband and husband, I want to remind you of some words I said after meeting you for the first time,”_ I smiled and he furrowed his brows in curiosity.

 

“ _Whenever you feel like who you are is somehow embarrassing or cringe-worthy, as you call it, remember that it's okay. You don't need to worry about it. It's just who you are. And who you are is good. Keep being you, please.”_

 

I saw a tear roll down Dan's cheek then. His brows were furrowed and his lips were trembling a little despite his tight smile. We were really emotional on that day.

 

The priest then lost no time declaring us man and man and we kissed. It was short and sweet, but it was all we needed. People started leaving the room then, and we signed some formal papers. Afterwards, we left the room ourselves and, once we stepped outside, people threw uncooked rice and flowers at us. We laughed as we jogged through the crowd, our hands entwined.

 

Once we escaped, we went to the city briefly so we could have a small wedding photo shoot. I managed to find a small garden, and we took some gorgeous pictures there too. My favourite one is framed and on top of my own room down at the BBC. A constant reminder of the best day of my life.

 

An hour later, we headed back to our venue and were welcomed with clapping and the popping of champagne bottles. We didn't leave each other's side that night.

 

Sadly, the best days go by the quickest, so all the dancing, eating, crying, laughing and drinking seemed to go by in a blur, only slowing down on our first dance. Dan took care of the songs for the wedding, and we danced to the sound of a piano and violin rendition of “Interrupted By Fireworks” from Final Fantasy VII. The lights were dimmed to a peaceful pinkish purple shade, and we swayed to the sound of the music. We kissed, slowly, as if we had all the time in the world. And in that moment, it truly felt like we did.

 

A couple more hours passed, and Dan and I, as well as another 400+ guests, had almost managed to eat the whole cake, which was a small blessing for us, and were starting to leave. People congratulated us one last time, wishing us a long and prosperous wedding. We thanked everyone and left ourselves to our hotel.

 

When we arrived, Dan had the brilliant idea of trying to carry me up the stairs.

 

“We are staying on the 4th floor, it's no biggie, Phil!” he had exclaimed. I let him carry me, only for us to fall on the staircase between the 2nd and 3rd floors. I fell on my bum, which hurt quite a bit, and he nearly hit the stairs with his face. We agreed there would be no more carrying each other around stairs ever again.

 

We managed to reach our suite, though, and we had a magical night. I will not go into details, but it was slow and sweet, passionate and sensual. Once we finished, we were laying on the bed together, holding each other, him playing with my hair and I caressing his bare chest. It was soft with no hair in sight. I am the opposite of him on that regard. He has very little body hair, that man.

 

Suddenly, he whispered my name. I looked up in my post-orgasmic haze and found him with bright eyes, looking at me happily.

 

“What do you think the future is holding for us?” he asked, raising his eyebrow very slightly. I turned to lay on my belly completely and rose my chest, resting my weight on my arms. I had no idea. I told him that whatever that was, good or bad, we would go through it together.

 

But then, his expression fell a bit. I asked what was wrong. He sighed and told me he just hoped we died at the same time. I didn't know how I could reply to that one, so I just held him as he cried in to my chest. When he was done, I kissed the top of his head.

 

“I can't make your fears go away, Dan, and that's honestly something I never thought about before, but I can tell you this. There is no use focusing on something that is yet to come when we can enjoy our now, our present moments. I am here, you are here, let's just enjoy this and forget the rest, okay, love?” I whispered, getting teary myself. It was a valid fear, and I wished for the same. I didn't want to suffer his loss as much as I didn't want him to suffer with mine.

 

But then I remembered Judith and I changed my wishes. I wished that we died at a time she didn't depend on us. That was all I wanted. I just wanted her to be able to take care of herself once we were gone. It was, and is, all that mattered.

 

He calmed down then, and he looked up at me.

 

“I love you, Phil. You are honestly the best husband a person could ever have. I love you so much..,” he confessed. I had heard it before but this time it had a different ring to it. It had all of the weight of his fear and all the relief of what I had told him concentrated in a few simple phrases. I kissed his forehead and told him I loved him too.

 

He hasn't mentioned it again since then, but we both know we both fear it, we just try not to think about it. Focusing on it too much would be our certain deaths, so not thinking about it guaranteed that at least we wouldn't die of a stupid, life-consuming obsession.

 

And that was my wedding. Despite our little sweet and sour moment at the end of the night, for me, it was a perfect day. We had our family there, our friends… Everyone who really mattered was there. And that was the end of it.

 

You who are reading this are probably wondering why I am writing this in the first place.

 

Well, as today is New Year's Eve, I felt like being reminiscent and writing memories I value. Reading back all that I have written, I can say it was worth it. It's always worth remembering the best year of your life.

 

But know it is time for me to go. Dan has called me already to tell me he would wait with Judith by the car, so this is my farewell.

 

Happy New Year of 2023. I hope you have a good one.

 

\- Phil

 

_Phil set his pen down on his office table by the paper he used to write. He had been at it for a couple hours, but he felt good about it. He felt light, happy, and ready to close this chapter of his life and begin a new one._

 

_He jogged down the stairs, turning off the lights on his way. He got his phone, his wallet, his keys, and left, locking the front door behind him. He jogged a little more to their car and kissed Dan on the lips, who was standing next to it. He threw the car keys at Phil who walked around the front to the driver's side. They got in and put on their seatbelts. Phil looked at the watch on his dashboard. It read 20:22, which made him smile. He turned the keys in the ignition and started the car. Soon, they had left their driveway and driven into the surprisingly not congested streets of London, their rear lights blending in with all the others, ending up disappearing out of sight._

 

_It would be a good night._

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys!
> 
> So... How are you? Are you good?
> 
> Yes, I know this is late. I promised this for last year and only published it now (soz, I had to). 
> 
> I actually had a busier New Year's Eve than I anticipated. I was sitting here by my computer, writing, when my mum tells me we were heading out and I had a mini freak out. But hey, it was nice. My aunt and my cousin came with us and we had a nice together. Then I came home, thinking "Yes, I can finally write" but then I found out we had another bird (we have over 30 now like damn) and I nearly melted cause it's a gorgeous parakeet who sadly was born with a deficiency on its leg and it can't walk properly. As it only left the nest yesterday or the day before, it doesn't know how to fly yet, so it is highly dependent on us. And then, after that, I fell victim to procrastination on tumblr and twitter. And when i thought that I was ready to write again, it was past 11PM already and I just got ready and we went to watch the fireworks. 
> 
> Anyway, even though it's a day late, it still makes sense to publish this now. And, above all, I managed to go through with my promise of these installments so far.
> 
> The only one left is "Saudade", which will be posted on the 1st November this year. Basically, in exactly 10 months from now. I have set weekly reminders for this already. I hope I don't forget it, as it is the one I am most excited about writing. *evil laughter* You will hate me for it, but it's fine.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this installment and didn't really mind that it came belatedly. Thank you for your support, love and compliments. You guys are the best. Really.
> 
> I love you, guys.
> 
> \- Sofia


End file.
